Lonely Nights Forever Gone
by AreYouAlwaysThere
Summary: IK MSA 17yearold girl named Kagome feels lost and alone. Too many things have happened to her already...Will her life be filled with bad memories forever? Or will someone come to her rescueRated M for later lemonsChappy 9 up! finally! 0.o
1. LNFG 1

Lonely Nights Forever Gone: Chapter 1

Summary: A 17-year-old girl named Kagome feels lost and alone. Too many things have happened to her already. She's about to decide her end until she meets a hanyou at a city park…will sumone finally understand her? IK

Disclaimer: I never sniffles or ever….sniff will own Inu-yasha.

Kagome is a 17-year –old girl that has gone through a lot of pain. Will someone finally be there for her? Will he be more than just a friend to her pain-filled heart? This is my first fanfic so please do not flame if you can help it...Rated R for later lemons and language.

* * *

Midnight:

_"No, not again…"_ _Kagome fitfully tossed around in her bed unable to stop the horrible images in her head from playing over and over again. "No..!" Screaming, she woke up breathing hard… 'I couldn't do anything to stop it…I'm sorry…I never meant to leave you there…' _

Morning:

An alarm clock ran loudly and then began to give the weather before a lily white hand banged it off. Kagome's hair was tousled from her fitful sleep and she sighed deeply._'It's 9 o'clock already…oh no it's 9 o'clock! I forgot to put my alarm one hour ahead again!'_

Realizing that she was going to be late to work she took a 5-minute cold shower to wake herself up and, putting on hip hugger jeans, black sneakers, a red tank top, and picking up a dark green apron rushed out._'Great…another lost breakfast…'_ Running across a street to a supermarket named "Stop-Go" she finished tying on her apron and sprinted through shopping carts and aisles 'till she got to the back storage room. There she saw her friend Sango putting away boxes of Ramen.

"Hey Kagome! You better hurry up, Boss has been looking all over for you, you're an hour late and he's complaining about taking the money out of your monthly check."

Flashing a quick smile at her friend as she ran by she nodded, "Thanks Sango! I'll just take lunch off again!"

Shaking her head Sango went back to work. _'Poor Kagome, she probably didn't have any breakfast either. She must have so much hurt right now. I know that she can do better than this job…but I know she needs it until then...'_ Frowning to herself as these thoughts of her friend were going through her head she lifted up another box; grumbling to herself.

* * *

"Thank you again for shopping here! Please don't forget your bags," Kagome said with a cheery smile that she always gave the customers, even if she wasn't really feeling that way.

_'Why am I having these dreams again? That incident happened 5 months ago…then why does it feel like only yesterday?'_

"Excuse me miss? How much will that be?" Kagome snapped back and stared stupidly at the customer before realizing that she had finished running the items across the scanning thingy. **(AN: Yes, I know…pathetic. But what else should I call it? Oh and quick note: This is my first fanfic…and I also do not know much of Japan so sorry if this sounds VERY much like America.)**

"That'll be 11.57. Sorry about that." She sighed as the customer walked off carrying the bags and got ready to smile for the next person to come up when she heard an angry woman's voice.

"Kagome!" Before turning around Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and breathed. Her Boss may be one to compromise, but until then her bark was way worst than her bite. Forcing a smile she turned herself completely around only to find her face 4 inches away from her boss's screaming one.

":nervous chuckle: umm…yes Boss?" Kagome said trying to back up a bit.

"Your late AGAIN! This is the 20th time already! Do you think that this supermarket can just take the customer's money and put it in my wallet itself!" This comment made some of the customer's frown or look at their produce with a questioning face. Kagome saw this and started to giggle not being able to help it.

Her boss ALSO saw this getting even angrier and whispered fiercely into her ear, "Find Sango to take your place for now and come to my office immediately!"

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply as she made her way to the back of the store again and saw Sango just sitting on top of one of the boxes taking a nap. One of her eyes opened though as she felt someone's presence advancing towards her. "Oh hey Kagome. Boss want to see you in the office again?" Without saying anything Kagome nodded and Sango did also. She put her apron back on because she had taken it off for her "break" and began to walk next to Kagome as they made their way out.

"What do you think Boss is gonna tell you _now_?" asked Sango fumbling with the bow in the back of her apron.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty upset. And she also said something that made all the customers stare." At this both women stopped, stared at each other, and then burst out laughing starting to walk towards the door again.

_'That's just like her…always making such a big deal out of everything…'_ thought Sango.

"Okay Sango I better leave now. I had check out aisle number 8 today. Talk to you later if I'm not too chewed up." Sango smiled. She knew that Kagome was too nice of a girl for boss to yell at long, but nonetheless she wished her good luck as she watched her walk off.

* * *

"Sit down." Her boss's angry voice rang out through the small room that had barely anything inside of it. There was a desk with a bit of papers on it and a phone, which hardly ever rang. There were two chairs and a small window. Kagome could also see a small radio that was now off, but seemed very old. Slowly, she sat down smoothing out her apron nervously._'Here it comes, I'm gonna get fired for i sure i this time.'_

"Look at me Kagome." The addressed person looked up. "Good. Now, I won't have any of my employees making me look like a bitch in front of my customers. I have let you off the hook one too many times. Everyone else is sick of making up for the time you waste 'sleeping in'." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her boss gave her a death glare signifying that she was not finished yet.

Her boss leaned back in her chair satisfied that she had stopped her before she began. "So, not that we have_that_ cleared up. I'm sorry to say that you can no longer keep this job for lack of responsibility." Her boss sat there with a pleased look on her face waiting for a typical reaction she got from people she fired; a nervous look, a jaw drop, stuttering, etc.

_'I knew this was coming.'_ Kagome did nothing. She just stared back at her boss and waited to be dismissed so she could go home and burn this stupid apron. Besides, it was uncomfortable and itchy, was she really gonna wear it again?

The look of satisfaction slowly slipped off her boss's face. _'Impossible. Could Kagome be this serene after she had given her so many chances? Wouldn't she think she would have more?'_ Realizing she was showing her confusion, Kagome's boss regained her composure and yelled at Kagome to leave already. Kagome silently nodded and slipped out hardly making any noise.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sango bent over to pick up fallen change_'How does Kagome deal with all this all the time? I'm happy I only do this once in a while…'_ All of a sudden she felt a hand on her behind. "Miroku:slap:"

A guy with regular jeans, black hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and a baggy dark purple shirt smiled sheepishly as the red mark on his face pulsed. "Oh dear Sango, I was just saying hello."

":sweat drop: With your hand?"

"Well…that_would_ have been where your hand was if you weren't bent over you know…"

Growling, Sango slapped him again then gave an apologetic smile to the small group of onlookers that had formed up. She stopped smiling quickly though when she glanced around and saw Kagome walking slowly out of the store. _'Oh no…'_ she thought, _'that bitch actually did it…'_She knew that the bosshad let her off a lot of times...but she didn't know she would still turn cold-hearted with Kagome after that...She wanted to go after Kagome and try to console her but she knew that she couldn't risk getting fired too. Kicking Miroku again just because she was angry she went back to scanning items grumbling to herself and forcing a smile onto her face that looked like an evil grin.

* * *

Okay there's my first chappy!

Sry if this is very pathetic for some people. And if things seem all stupid right now...it'll get better later..that is of course...if you review >.> :teehee:


	2. LNFG 2

LNFG: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Inu gang..and never…ever….sniff…will.

Rated R for some lemons and language (and some other stuff!)

Thanx for the reviews!

**SesshoumaruGal:** Thanx for the luck:gives cookie:

**InuyashaMaster:** :nervous laugh then runs and hides: Don't worry…I hate those pairings too. :gives cookie from far off:

**mEimEi-kEmUrI:** :also gives a cookie for reviewing:

**ladykikyou100:** Thank you! I hope it gets better too…wait..I'm saposed to know that already …teehee…. :sweat drop:

**SesshoumaruGal:** Sorry about the Americanizing. It's my first (and hopefully not my only) and I still have some researching to do… . 

Okay back to the story!

Kagome walked slowly past the sliding doors of the store and began to pick the longest way home. She saw Sango look up at her from behind her ebony bangs, but decided against talking to her at the moment. True, she had been her best friend for about 5 years now, but she didn't want to cry in front of her. _'Why do I even feel this way? It's not like that was the best job ever…'_ She knew the answer to that though…that stupid job was the only thing that helped her keep her mind off of things sometimes. The only thing that was letting her keep her small house.

She took off her apron and held it clenched in a fist as she walked. Without it on she noticed that more guys looked her way. Softly she sighed and put her head down not noticing that someone was walking the same way towards her.

":pfft: Ow!" Kagome rubbed her head and looked up to see what she had bumped into. It was…a very hot guy. **(a/n: yes…I know…kinda corny…but he is though right!)** He had a semi-long red tank top on that showed off his toned armed muscles with baggy dark blue jeans and a red and white baseball cap. She looked down again blushing madly and muttered a sorry.

"Feh…" he answered, "Just watch where you're going next time wench." He seemed a little pissed off and even though she could tell it wasn't particularly because of her she was still mad at his attitude and decided that she didn't need someone _else_ pushing her around.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I was just walking and thinking at the same time okay! Something guys like _you_ don't know how to do!" With that she stalked off angry at herself for yelling at a hott guy like that and angry at him for bumping into her…even though it was the other way around… She started to walk off quickly not even glancing back at the guy.

'_Who the hell was that girl? Bumping into me that way…'_ Inuyasha looked back at her and saw her slightly wavy flowing long hair and the way the pants hugged her hips just right… '_Wait…what the hell am I thinking? I don't even know that wench.'_ He shook his head and continued walking in the direction he was going.

Meanwhile, near Kagome's house…:

'_He's such a jerk…had no manners whatsoever…'_ Kagome looked up and saw that she was going to be at her house sooner than she had intended when she felt someone behind her.

"Hey sexy lady...long time no see." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around to face one of her ex-boyfriends Kouga.

"What do _you_ want? We've been over for more than a year now…" Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked at Kouga threateningly. _'This day is turning out just great. What the hell have I done to deserve this?'_

Kouga walked over so that he was directly in front of her and pulled her chin up so that he can have a better view of her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh my Kagome, why must you bring up such painful memories? You know you never wanted us to end that way…"

Eyes full of disgust when he touched her she pushed him away and spat "It ended perfectly."

"Hmm…you're pretty fired up today. Maybe I should talk to you another day, when you realize the great thing that you have lost." He touched her chin once again and started to reach in for a kiss.

"…:sweat drop and slap: Don't you dare touch me." Kagome turned around and stalked off from yet _another_ guy while Kouga just stood there with an agitated look on his face as he watched the love of his life walked away. '_She'll be back,'_ he thought to himself, '_I'll _make_ her come back.'_ Grinning slightly he walked away rubbing his sore cheek.

Back at 'Shop-Go':

Sango switched off her aisle light and sighed as her last customer for the day left. She was starting to feel that Kagome had been lucky to be fired. She didn't have to deal with all of this anymore. Miroku had come around a couple more times making excuses for her to turn around so he could grope her; his cheeks were pretty red.

As Sango walked out she took off her apron and decided to go visit Kagome at her house and ask if everything was alright. She also decided that she would try to help her find a brand new job where the boss wasn't so pissy all the time. '_What a bitch…I still can't believe she had the nerve to fire Kagome.'_ Shaking her head at people's stupidity she crossed a street and glanced around. '_I've been so on edge lately, I haven't fought in such a long time. I must keep it that way.'_

A couple minutes later she was knocking on Kagome's door hoping that she wasn't too down about the whole job ordeal. Kagome answered the door and looked a little depressed but let her in. '_Maybe it was worst than I thought…'_ She smiled and sat down on the couch slowly. Kagome half-heartedly smiled back and asked her if she wanted tea.

"Please, I really need some." Kagome nodded and went to go get a couple of cups and poured in some of the tea. Sango took one being careful not to burn herself and smiled again trying to lighten up the mood but gave up when Kagome just silently sat down and stared at nothing while she sipped her tea.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry about what happened and I know that I'm probably not really helping at the moment but I wanted to help you find a new job." Kagome stayed quiet for a couple a moments but Sango continued to look at her hoping she'd answer.

"I'll think about it Sango but," she put down her cup and looked at her, "I really just feel like giving up on everything."

Sango's eyes widened and she stared at Kagome with disbelief. "But, you can't. C'mon Kagome you've made it for so long…you can't just stop…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Kagome slowly stood up, her bangs covering her eyes and quietly told Sango that she had to leave so she could think things over. Sango nodded and set down her tea and began to walk out. Half-way out she stopped and turned around so she could give Kagome a hug. Kagome returned it but weakly and then began showing Sango to the door again. "Good-bye Kagome."

Okay people, don't get mad at me for not adding Inuyasha much yet but they WILL meet again :crazy person laugh: oh… :cough cough: sorry about that…anyways….Review pweaze! And I have decided this to be in America becuz my sad attempts to make it more Japanish are not even showing so I'll leave it to my home country for now…


	3. LNFG 3

LNFG: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Inu….

**InuyashaMaster: **Yay! I get to spoil you again! gives another cookie Here's ANOTHER chappy :P.

Inuyasha: Be sure to put me in there this time. :cracks knuckles:

Me: O.O…okay I will…

Inuyasha: thanks…..wench….

Me: Heey! That's not MY nickname… ;;

Story time!

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

'_Who the hell…? Miroku!'_ Inuyasha turned around seeing his old friend. "Hey Miroku you perv."

":sweat drop: no need to be so harsh to an old pal. Anyways what are you doing back here?" Miroku looked at his friend and wondered why he had come back after all that had happened to him here.

"Feh…what kind of hello question is _that?_" Inuyasha glared at Miroku starting to wonder himself why he was back.

"Well…ya know…I was just curious. Haven't seen you in a couple of years." He backed up a bit not forgetting his friend's bad temper.

Inuyasha's vision clouded over a bit remembering those bad memories. "None of your business seems like you almost don't want me here."

Miroku looked down; feeling bad that he had asked that question now. "You know it's not that." Then he cheered up a little remembering where he was going again. "Hey Inuyasha since I found you now and everything, would you like to accompany me to a young woman's house?"

Inuyasha sighed knowing that when Miroku wants you to go somewhere or do something he'll keep begging 'till you hit him in the head, and he really wasn't in the mood for that. "Fine…but we have to make this quick I have somewhere to go." '_No I don't…but what else can I say?'_ he thought to himself.

Miroku smiled, "Okay good!" He got in front of Inuyasha and told him to follow him. "I know your going to like her she's a very sweet girl. Except that Sango just told me that she was fired from her job today and as her co-worker I feel that it is my duty to wish her good luck in finding another job!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever Miroku." Miroku acted as if Inuyasha had never said anything, _'Hehehe... he doesn't know what I'm planning yet. I hope I'm right…'_ **(a/n: gasp wat is Miroku planning? . )**

About 5 minutes later they get to Kagome's house and Miroku goes to knock on the door.

'_Who's coming now? I really don't need this…'_ Groaning, Kagome stood up and started walking slowly to the door. When she opened it she didn't really see Inuyasha because he was off to the side. "Hey Miroku…come in." She stepped aside wondering why he had come but gasped when she saw who followed him. '_It's that guy I bumped into!'_ Miroku turned around at Kagome's gasp and chuckled.

"So you two know each other already? Hmm…Inuyasha you must have been here longer than u let me on to know."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sweat dropped, cracking his knuckles, "I only got here yesterday and I bumped into this wench earlier."

Kagome blushed angrily and Miroku seeing this took her hand and kissed it smiling, "Do not worry fair Kagome he is only lieing to you."

Now it was Kagome's turn to sweatdrop as she pulled her hand out of Miroku's. "No, it's alright don't worry." She started to walk towards her kitchen to serve some more tea but peeked back into the living room to stare as Miroku and Inuyasha sat down and began to gawk at Inuyasha as she had done earlier. She then sighed going back and almost burning herself as she poured the tea. balancing the small tray with the cups on it and some sugar in the other she thought, '_Why can't I seem to throw them out? I had no problem with Sango…but then again I was still pretty angry, I guess I've calmed down since then.'_

'_No, it's because you think that guy is hott and since the moment you saw him all your other thoughts went away and were replaced by the one of him being there at your house by chance.'_

'_Who the heck are you? And why are you right?'_

'_Why does everyone ask that? I'm your conscience…'_

Amidst fighting with herself she dumped a cup of tea on Inuyasha's lap and gasped even louder than she did when he came in. Inuyasha stood up yelling "Stupid wench!" while Miroku grabbed another cup of tea off the table and sipped it while laughing his head off.

Kagome, blushing madly of course, saw that she had left her apron on her sofa earlier and began to wipe Inuyasha's pants without realizing exactly _where_ she was wiping (as you might've guessed by now). This only made Miroku laugh even harder almost spilling his tea also. Inuyasha's eye only twitched and when Kagome opened her eyes she fell back anime style. She blushed 10 shades of red then ran out tears in her eyes. '_Why'd I have to zone out so much? All I had to do was give him a cup of tea and I screwed it up.'_

'_Damn her…she got my pants all wet…'_

'_**You know you liked it…'**_

'_What kind of pervert do you think I am?'_

'**_Well, you _were_ staring at her ass earlier.'_**

'_That was an accident! Grr…' _Inuyasha started to pat his pants trying to take the tea out while Kagome ran away to her room when he smelled tears. _'That made her cry? I…I didn't mean too. Stupid Miroku just _had_ to piss me off before I got here…'_ When he thought that he was dry enough he glared at Miroku's figure gasping for breathe then followed Kagome's scent to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile…:

Sango walked to her own house that was about 10 minutes from Kagome's. She was hurt and sad but more sad. She knew she shouldn't have pressured Kagome about her getting a new job but she hated to see her friend struggling through life. A little voice inside her head told her not to worry about Kagome that she was strong enough to handle things. But was she really?

She shivered and not because of the cold, but because of the memories of Kagome knocking frantically on her door that one night and telling her everything that had happened and why she couldn't go back to her same house. Maybe _that_ was why she had wanted to help her so much. She didn't want her to come back scared to her house because they were going to throw her out of her house. She didn't want Kagome to feel a sense that she couldn't make it in this world anymore.

* * *

Back at Kagome's:

:Knock knock: "Hello?" Inuyasha wanted to just burst in and tell her everything was alright and that he knew it was a mistake, but he didn't know why. And he didn't want to scare her even more. He knew that he had been rude to her in front of the park but he hadn't meant to be. He just, had to much on his mind.

"Go away!" _'Oh great,'_ he thought, _'she's acting like an 8-year-old now.'_ He decided to just go in and yell at her for being a baby but when he opened the door that became the farthest thing from his mind. **(a/n: if your wondering where Miroku is, he's happily sipping his tea while trying to regain regular breathing. :P)** Kagome was strewn across her bed with large tears coming out of her eyes. Her face had a flushed look to it and she was hugging her pillow tight.

'_Did I really make her feel that bad?'_ He felt so bad that he went over to her and slowly picked her up putting his arms around her. He heard her small gasp but then she slowly relaxed into his arms and he noticed that her scent was very, very sweet and he breathed it in deep.

Kagome was relieved to be in someone's arms after all this time. She really didn't care that it was Inuyasha's; the boy she had just spilt tea on. _'But…why is he holding me like this…?'_

* * *

There's the end of it! Hope you guys liked it! Did you guy's get Miroku's plan yet? If not, don't worry I'll make it clearer in the next chappy.

Next chapter coming up soon!

Review:D


	4. LNFG 4

LNFG chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Damnit Inuyasha why can't I own you:bursts into tears:

**this is rated R for a reason! Do not read if your too touchy about these kind of themes and stuff….you were warned.**

Inuyasha: Shutup already!

Kagome: Aw come on Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: You too wench!

Me: Yay! He didn't call ME one this time! Wait….Don't call her that:grumbles: Someone's PMSing…

**silentslayer** Lol here it is!

**AnimeishDwarf: **Thankies

**lilangelarishi: **What that says lol. :D

**InuyashaMaster:** Haha it's otays. I was wondering where you were at :P. Lol I hope he isn't mean to her either…wait…I'm saposed to know that aren't I… ;;

**mEimEi-kEmUrI:** :gives a new chappie and _another_ cookie: lol

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!

Now to the strory!

* * *

Sango:

She went up the couple of stairs to the front of her door and fumbled with her keys. It was only early afternoon but with work and all her heavy thinking her body felt that it was already 9 at night. She threw her bags onto the sofa near her door and stared at the phone. '_Should I call Kagome?'_ She decided to take a bath first. She went into her room and slowly took off all her clothes then not bothering to put on a bath robe because she was alone at home walked to her bathroom only a couple steps away and turned on the hot water.

She was glad she had gotten a jacuzzi tub, even though it had cost her extra. It was very relaxing and she liked to watch the steam rising up from the water. When she thought it was hot enough she slowly climbed into the tub and sighed contently. **(a/n: if your wondering why she has a jacuzzi tub…well…she does love to go to hot springs and knows where they are so…haha on with the story!)** Even though she was very relaxed, the worrisome thoughts she had about Kagome wouldn't drift away like the steam…

FLASHBACK

:Frantic knocking:

"I'm coming!" '_Who would come knocking at my house around 11 at night? And while it's raining too…' _Sango thought as she climbed out of her bed and out a silky robe on and slippers. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Kagome rush in soaked through. Kagome closed the door shut behind her and her wide frightened eyes were full of tears or rain, Sango couldn't tell.

"He's coming for me I know it!" She screamed frantically.

Sango barely recovering from shock of her best friend running in soaked and disheveled. She half ran half stumbled over to her and hugged her frightened friend even though she was thoroughly soaked. She then pulled back from her and looked at her scattering eyes, "Kagome what happened?"

She wondered what could have been so bad to make Kagome run across town to her house al almost midnight and in the rain. She turned her attention back to her friend that was stuttering.

"H-he's…c-c-coming! I…I know it-t. I…know h-h-he's…he's a-almost h-here…" After she said that there was a loud banging noise on Sango's door. But after only about 3 bangs the person…or thing…left and all was quiet except for their heavy breathing and the rain.

End

Sango couldn't help shuddering again. What Kagome had told her that night was horrible. She couldn't imagine something like that happening to her family...

After a while she got out and wrapped a violet fluffy towel around her wet body and walked back to her room putting on her underclothes, gray sweatpants and a long comfy, long, white shirt. **(a/n: I'm having a hard time writing this lol cuz I'm multitasking and this Spanish salsa and merengue I'm playing isn't helping…sheepish smile) **She stared at her cordless phone on the night table next to her bed. '_Maybe I should…just to see if she's calmed down yet…'_ She picked up the phone and hesitantly started to mark Kagome's number. She gave a small sigh as it began ringing…

* * *

At Kagome's:

:ring ring: Miroku knew that it wasn't exactly his house but Inuyasha and Kagome were still upstairs doing who knows what and the phone wasn't going to answer itself. He was finally over his laughing fits and he reached over and grabbed the phone from the phone hook in the wall and answers, "Hello?"

"Miroku?" said a surprised Sango from the other end.

"Yes my dear Sango, it is your loved one Miroku on this phone." He said, immediately changing his tone of voice.

Sango rolled her eyes in disgust and let Miroku go on that one. She was too worried about how Kagome was fairing to yell at him. "I don't mean to sound rude but…what the hell are you doing in Kagome's house?"

"Oh no Sango," Miroku said sounding overly-dramatic, "I have angered my dearest, now I must go to your household and soothe you with massages and feather-light kisses!"

"No wait!" yelled Sango. But it was too late…Miroku had hung up. '_If he does end up coming to my house, no matter how depressed Kagome is she's gonna pay.'_ **(a/n: poor Sango)**.

* * *

Miroku rushed out of the house grinning sheepishly to himself and purposely leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the house. _'I knew they'd get along sooner or later. Kagome looks too much like Kikyou for him just to leave her there.'_ He had wanted to go to Kagome's house on purpose so that Inu could meet her and they could get together. _'I know I haven't talked to him in a while but it's about time that he got a new girlfriend…'_ He was getting closer to Sango's house and could see it a couple blocks away. a few minutes later he was walking up her steps. Before knocking he rubbed his hands together and smiled his lecherous smile.

Sango heard the knock and slumped lower into her sofa. She could just walk away… '_But then again…Miroku _is_ cute… Wait no!'_ she slapped herself mentally, '_What am I thinking?'_ She sighed and got up slowly reaching for the doorknob, creepy music playing in the background like in a scary movie. When she opened it she met a very smug looking Miroku.

'_I have finally achieved my goal of being in Sango's household.'_ He thought to himself as he rushed in taking Sango's hand in his own kissing it lightly then looking up at her in time to catch her slight blush. Sango then made a face and snatched her hand back.

'_Well he's here might as well talk or do _something.' She blushed again thinking this for she knew what Miroku might be thinking about already.

* * *

Kagome had quickly fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms, tears still streaming quietly down her face. Inuyasha looked down at her sleeping form and kept wondering why he had comforted her so quickly even though he barely knew her. That's when it struck him. As he looked on at her face he noticed that many of her features were that of Kikyou's. '_Maybe that's why…'_ He almost felt like letting go of her right then as his bad memories started to crawl back up to the front of his mind.

Flashback

"Kikyou please, don't do this to me." Inuyasha pleaded as she stood there in front of him seeming twice as big as him; her eyes full of anger.

"You said you would never do something like this to me! You lied Inuyasha!" She spit out the last part in his face.

"I never meant any of this to happen to me! Nani came onto me at her _own_ accord!" He didn't want to shout at her but she thought that Kikyou would be more trusting of him than this. Couldn't she see that he loved her too much to so something like that? **(a/n: Nani is just a made up person.)**

"I saw you with her!" Kikyou couldn't help the tears that started to run down her face, but instead of making her seem weaker she only looked even more fearsome. "And don't even _try_ telling me if was 'just a kiss' either!"

'_Why can't she understand that Nani had come onto him and before he could do anything she had walked in to the scene?'_ "Please Kikyou, you _have _to believe me."

"No, I had _already_ believed you remember." She said this slowly lowering her voice until it was a whisper. When he tried to touch her, hug her, anything just to keep her with him she pushed him away hard and ran out.

He never saw her again…

End

'_That is…until I found out a month later that she had left home with nothing and was found murdered by the side of a road.'_ Inuyasha thought bitterly. She wasn't prepared to "just leave" and was kidnapped, brutally hurt and killed. Unconsciously he held Kagome tighter and made her mutter in her sleep and move around. He stared at her again and wondered how when she was angry she could act so much bigger than you but when she was sad she would just break apart. As he stared on another tear slid down and he felt a pang in his chest and decided that he never wanted to see her that way again and would make it so.

"Kagome…" he whispered, nuzzling the top of her head a bit. "Kagome wake up…it's okay." She squirmed a bit, looking like she was trying to hide in Inuyasha's shirt then, after a small poke or two, woke up startled.

She opened her eyes and blushed deeply after she noticed what she had been snuggling against and muttered a sorry. He smirked, he hadn't minded. He got up slowly then started to walk out. He stopped at the door and looked back when he didn't feel her following. "So are you coming wench?"

She sighed and nodded then got up and followed him back to the living room. Once there she looked around then said, "Hey, where's Miroku?"

Inuyasha popped around looking all over the place anime-style then landed next to Kagome again glaring at the spot where Miroku was last sitting. "He left me the little bitch! I knew I should've never trusted him!" He sat fuming while Kagome had a hard time holding back a laugh. She was surprised at herself, she already felt way better than she had this morning. Inuyasha glanced at her and saw her shaking with silent laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Do you know where he went?"

"_You're _the one that came with him…" she said casually already over her laughter.

"Don't get smart with me wench." He said threateningly, standing up.

"Well it _is_ true." She didn't even back up just stood there and stared up at him.

'_Why isn't she scared of me? I'm way stronger than her…" _He took one step forward glaring down at her.

She just shrugged casually and turned her back on him walking toward the kitchen. "Well since you here I might as well make some food before we starve."

When she was gone Inuyasha sat back down scratching his head in disbelief.

* * *

There's Chappy 4 guys! Sry it's kind of lame, people kept on bothering me. Also sorry for taking a couple of days to update. I've had a load of HW and my mom keeps rushing me to stores and weird places to get stuff ready for her wedding lol. I get to be the bridesmaid! Yeah so anyways…I hope I get the next update up quicker! Thank you for all your reviews! 


	5. LNFG5

LGFN Chappy 5

Disclaimer: Still…don't…own Inu…

**Rated R for a reason! **

**InuyashaMaster**: Sry I had to make you wait! I hope you didn't fall off your chair o.O

**yasha21**: Ack I hate it when comps do that…thanx for reviewing though!

**kikyou's Killer**: As long as it's a rock and not a pebble xD

**zazolia**:gives load of chocolate: XD You may find out later .

**MoonNightMiko**: Okaaaayy….I'll….sloooow….it doooowwwnn…. .

Thankies!

To the story…:dum dum dum:

* * *

"No you pervert!" :slap: Miroku rubbed his cheek and glanced sadly at Sango.

"But my dear Sango, you invited me to your household. I thought that you wanted my love!" Sango sweat-dropped as she raised her hand to smack Miroku yet again.

"_When_ did I invite you? You decided to come because you wanted to. Your lucky that I'm a nice person or I would have…:grabs random object and squeezes it's "neck":" Miroku turned pale and started to back up against the front door.

'_What the hell was I thinking? Letting him come and stay in my house like that…'_ Sango reached over him and opened the door, pointing an arrow straight finger outside.

Miroku understood completely, but wouldn't go just like that. He looked down so Sango couldn't see his expression then suddenly smirked as he groped Sango quickly before running for his life.

Sango twitched and thought, '_Heh…he forgets I'll see him at work soon.'_ She slammed her door shut and sat at her kitchen table. Her feelings were warring around inside of her. She knew she liked him, but he was always so lecherous… She thought she could give him a chance and let him sit on her couch while she prepared tea. But he had to be his perverted self and grabbed at her repeatedly, one time even succeeding at sitting her on his lap. Not that she _totally_ disliked it, but she, of course, was not about to let him know that.

She sighed not knowing what she should do about the situation and looked at the clock deciding to take a nap. She slowly walked over to her room and plopped onto her bed falling asleep almost instantly from exhaustion.

* * *

Miroku continued to run quickly until he was sure that she wasn't following (about 3 blocks away). He stopped to catch his breath then grinned evilly as he remembered all the chances he had gotten to grope Sango. He then paused his thoughts, _'Maybe I shouldn't be so perverted with her. I just don't know what to do. Her beauty overwhelms me and I don't know how to react.'_ **(a/n: technically, he thinks with his OTHER head XD)** He sighed; putting his hands in his pockets and began his walk home forgetting that he had let Inuyasha alone with Kagome.

* * *

"Stop complaining!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as he cried about how spicy the food was. She didn't want to say that she could hardly handle the food too, she had accidentally added too many spices into the food and it was burning hot.

"I'm nof conplainfing!" Inuyasha yelled back, with his burning tongue sticking out.

Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms. She picked up the plates trying not to let him notice that she hadn't exactly eaten much either. "So…" she said, trying to start a conversation, "I've never really heard Miroku mention you before. Have you been here long?"

"Feh…that's none of your business." His tone angered Kagome and she stuck the plates in the sink with a loud clatter and turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Well sorry for trying to start a conversation!" She went into the living room acting as if he wasn't there anymore.

'_What's up with her?'_ He shrugged and slowly crept over to the living room. He saw her concentrating on the pictures flicking across the TV as she tried to find a specific channel. He stood there for a while and started growing bored so he was startled when she suddenly began talking.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" She hadn't even turned to face him.

"No, I was just waiting for you to get over your temper-tantrum." He answered casually. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to stare at her television set. All of a sudden she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hey look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I have to do a couple things…can you like….leave now?" She looked over at him expectantly.

'_What! She's just kicking me out like that?'_ "Feh…fine wench. I was waiting for you to say that." He smirked as surprise flashed across her face then started to head for the door.

Kagome never even got up just lifted her hand up in a wave and said, "See ya later." Inuyasha opened the door and sniffed, annoyed and went out to find and kill Miroku for making him go through all that.

* * *

Later…:

It had been an hour already since Inuyasha had left but her house still felt lonely. She wandered around her medium-sized home and sighed deeply to herself. It seemed too quiet…empty… She had nothing to do now that she didn't have to worry about resting to get to her job in time the next day so she just kept walking around with nothing to do. As she was passing through a room her eyes fell upon a picture of her mom and brother. She gasped loudly; the sound echoing through the silent house. She quickly pushed the picture frame down and sighed. _'I shouldn't have let this up. I hardly come into this room. Maybe _that's_ why I kept it in here…'_ A tear slid down her cheek as she walked on to the next room.

* * *

Back to Inuyasha…:

He had been looking all over the place for Miroku but he didn't remember exactly where he lived and the scent he had followed had only led him to some woman's house that he didn't know. '_That's just like Miroku, always looking around for another girl to grab at.'_ He sniffed in disgust and kept on moving. After a while he got tired of looking and decided that he would go back home. He had had a hell of a day and didn't need his old friends bugging him.

About 10 minutes later he was walking into his apartment and closing the door. Boxes were still all over the place; he had only been there about 2 days or so. Inuyasha had wanted to walk near the park to get some fresh air and a feel of reality from the people there, but his day had been totally turned upside-down. '_It all started with Kagome having to bump into me…'_ He thought to himself as he sat on the couch **(a/n: Yes I know, these people spend excessive amounts in their living rooms :P) **and took off his hat. His cute ears twitched around seeming happy to be finally out from under their "confinement". He sighed deeply staring a couple of boxed thrown carelessly aside and got up to walk to his room and unpack some more of his clothing before he got to the point of having to dig through everything to find something suitable.

After he finished unpacking a couple of boxes he went to go take a shower with steaming hot water. When he was done, he came out and shook himself like a dog; wetting everything. He frowned at his now completely wet bathroom. "I gotta stop doing that…" He thought out-loud to himself.

Even though it was still a bit early Inuyasha just put on a pair of red boxers and layed on top of the blankets on his sloppy bed. He put his arms behind his bed and stared at his ceiling, unbidden into his mind. Most of them, he was surprised to think (:P) were about Kagome. How soft and frail her body felt while he had held her, how much her tears had caused him pain and stirred up bad memories. Yet at the same time he had felt like he wanted to make new memories but with _her_. His head lost in confusion Inuyasha fell slowly to sleep.

* * *

_**beeep! beeep! beeeep!**_

'_Aww damn.'_ Kagome thought as she slammed her alarm off. She looked over at it and groaned when she saw it read "8:00am". _'Oh great, the day after I get fired I actually wake up on time.'_ She had forgotten that she had redone her alarm to the right time on her way out to work the day before so that she wouldn't be late again. '_So much for that…'_ Since she was awake she decided to go take a shower so she could sit and contemplate what she was going to do to get a new job.

":sigh: Sometimes I think that my life really fucking sucks." She almost gasped hearing herself curse but then smirked a bit. Who really cared anymore anyways? She grabbed a towel and went off to take a shower while trying to ignore the prick in the back of her mind that told her today was going to be a looooong day…

* * *

I'm so sorry peoples! I've been so busy lately and everytime I wanted to start my chappy someone would come and bother me. -.-+

Anyways…this chappy is a lil short than the rest and I'm sorry but on top of being annoyed the hell out I also received writer's block at the last moment.

So once again sorry sorry sorry:teehee: please Review! And thanx again to all who did!

Till next Chappy!


	6. Note

**NOTE TO ALLL!**

**I am very very sorry for the big delay in chappy updating**

**I have postponed my story for a bit becuase I was grounded and on top of that loads of homework and on top of THAT a lot of drama at home and at school that I've been having a hard time coping with…**

**I'm really sorry about this but the next chappy prolly won't be up till another 3-6 days…**

**Please continue to read though thank you.**

* * *


	7. LNFG6

LNFG Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No Inu yet again…

**mEimEi-kEmUrI:** :opens up a store: Sure but that'll be a dollar. lol :gives cake:

**Elena: **Ahhh I'm going I'm going O.o

**lyn: **read above lol.

**AnimeishDwarf: **Lol yes. Thought it wouldn't be cliffyish :P.

**InuyashaMaster: **Woah that's a lot of stuff. Haha, I tried but they wouldn't ;;

If I forgot some of you sry…

Okay on with the story!

* * *

Morning:

Inuyasha woke up looking around and wondering where he was. _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought, '_I came back.'_ He lay there looking at the ceiling for a bit again then got up to put on some clothes. He put on some dark jeans, a white undershirt with red dress shirt over and all the buttons open. He stared at the red do-rag and twitched his ears around a bit. He knew that his ears drew attention and he didn't want girls flocking around him grabbing at his sensitive ears as before. He started to pick it up again and then set it down. Then again…he _did_ hear even better without all that stuff on…

Making sure everything was alright he grabbed a couple of bills and left the house, locking the door. He walked a couple of blocks down until he reached one of the old restaurants that he used to go to before he left for about 2 years. '_Maybe she never needed a worthless half-demon like me…'_ He shook off the thought as he stepped into the store, little bells ringing above his head as the door opened and closed.

"Is that you Inuyasha?" The manager asked wiping her hands on a small white and clean towel.

Inuyasha stopped and stared at Anise, '_Woah she's still here..? She must be in like her 50s…'_

"Don't look at me like that Inuyasha! You used to be my best customer and now you have forgotten your manners."

He snapped out of it and got ready for a hug from the manager, "Hey, sorry…I just wasn't sure if you were going to still be here or not. It's been a while…"

"You really think that I'm going to be gone after all this time?" She chuckled to herself as she ushered him over to a table close to a window. "I've kept this restaurant this you were this little." She said bending over and pointing to her knee to make her point.

Inuyasha smiled inwardly and nodded rolling his eyes a bit. "Yes Anise I know. You've never let me forget."

"And I better not have to remind you again!" With that she stocked off to go ask the cook to go make Inuyasha some eggs, pancakes, and sausages. Inuyasha actually smiled this time happy that he didn't have to talk that much or order because she still remembered his fave.

As he waited for the food his thoughts drifted off to nowhere and to Kikyou's crying face. '_Why the hell do I keep having these fucking memories?'_ Something told him that it was because Kagome's face had also been crying and he hadn't helped much by making a big deal out of everything but he shook it off as a waiter dropped off a plate of steaming hot food in front of him. '_Hmm…I hope they still have the same cook.'_ Looking at the food he licked his lips and began to eat.

* * *

At Kagome's house:

She got out of the shower after about an hour and, wrapping the towel around her wet body, walked into her room to change. She let the towel fall onto the ground when she reached her room and put on a black bra and panties. She then walked over to her closet and fumbled around for a good outfit. After throwing a couple shirts, skirts, and pants out the closet door she stopped, '_Why am I all of a sudden conscious on what I wear?'_. She sighed and decided that she wasn't going to worry but no matter how much she tried to "just get an outfit" her mind would always find something wrong with it.

She eventually settled on black spaghetti strap shirt and a jean mini skirt **(a/n: similar to the one she wears in the series.)**. She picked up her hair into a messy bun and put on some hoop earrings and an anklet. Kagome walked into her kitchen to drink a bit of coffee and to eat a waffle before slipping on her flip-flops and walking out. She decided on going back to the park to relax and listen to the little kid's screams of joy as they got pushed in swings or got tagged.

As Kagome walked on she smiled to herself thinking about these things; until Souta's smiling face popped into her head. She held back tears and continued to walk, making herself numb to the world for the moment.

When she reached the park she sat on a bench facing the playgrounds. Immediately a lady with a baby carriage sat next to her and watched as two kids, with ages around 4 and 5, ran off to play shoving each other as they ran to win the other. The lady looked over at Kagome and sighed deeply.

"You kids are so lucky to have your youth." She told her sounding tired.

From the corner of her eye she looked at the woman. "Excuse me miss," she started, "But…you don't look that old."

The woman looked over with a ghost of a smile. "Yes, but I have already learned many of the rules of life and believe me, it makes you old inside." Right whenever she finished saying this her daughter inside the carriage began to cry loudly. She smiled quickly at Kagome before standing up to comfort her baby and take off the brake to the carriage.

"Alyssa! Ricky! Hurry! We have to go already the baby is crying!"

The two little kids looked over and hearing that they had to go automatically pouted. "But mommy…!" The little boy yelled back, "You promised we could stay longer this time!"

"I know sweety but your sister is crying again! We have to go."

Scuffling their feet they began to walk back to their mother muttering and grumbling. Once they were back with their mothers and began to leave Kagome saw the 4 year old hold on to her mother's long shirt. She smiled at the small family and got up to go walk around

* * *

Back to Inu…:

Once he cleared his plate (which didn't take that long), he got up to pay his bill but was waved away by Anise when she saw his wallet.

"Don't you worry about it, it's on the house." She smiled and waved him away again as she attended another person. Inuyasha looked over at her as he started to put his wallet away again but then walked over to his table and left the money, plus a tip, next to the napkin dispenser.

He didn't exactly know where to go next so he glanced around then decided on the park. '_That way I can sit under our tree and see if I can empty these thoughts on Kikyou from my head.'_ Nodding to himself as if to confirm his decision he started his short walk over.

* * *

Kagome:

As she was walking she noticed that she was starting to get away from all the crowds of people and children. After a time she realized that it had gotten really quiet and the only sounds were the distant sounds of laughter and the light breeze through the trees. She saw that she was reaching a small clearing with a large tree in the middle on it **(a/n: just picture the tree in the series, cept that it's not near the/a shrine.)**. She half-smiled thinking that it was time to rest and think and that this was a perfect spot. Tucking her legs under her, Kagome sat down leaning against the tree's trunk and closed her eyes but not falling asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha (sry if this is annoying you but I don't want people to get lost):

He walked to the "back" of the park where no one ever went unless they got lost. But as he was walking over he caught a scent of someone a bit familiar. '_Who the hell is that…? Wait…it can't be…her?'_ He started to run quickly and jumped up into the trees that were a few feet away from the beginning of the clearing. Trying not to make too much noise he jumped onto the main tree but accidentally made a couple of leaves fall. '_Damn.'_

He peered through the branches and saw the leaves fall onto a form that appeared to be sleeping. The form shifted around a bit but then settled down again. Focusing harder on the person he noticed who it was and snapped back sitting straight up and scratching his head. '_Why the fuck is she here? No one ever comes here.'_ He jumps down landing quietly next to Kagome. The breeze blows a few loose strands of her hair onto her hair and her face glows a bit from the shining sun. '_Damnit…why does she have to look so beautiful?'_. He sat down, still wondering what she was doing there, when she heard her talk.

"I didn't know other people came here."

He jumped up then looked over at her, "Feh, I've known about this place longer than you have wench."

He watched as Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him lazily. "What do you want me to do, congratulate you?" She stood up and used her arms to lean against the tree with the top half of her body.

Inuyasha just turned his head and scoffed, '_She doesn't even have the right to be here but she still acts like it's her territory.'_ Growling softly he stood up also and stomped in front of her, threateningly pointing a finger at her chest. "You have no right to be here! What the fuck are you doing here anyways?"

Kagome casually moved his finger aside so he looked stupid pointing off into nowhere and answered, "Last time I checked this was a city park and everyone could walk around in _any_ part of it. And I do too have a right to be here." With that she crossed her arms and stared coldly at him.

'_Don't tell me I got her mad all over again…'_ He mentally smacked himself on the forehead then snapped out of it and frowned. '_Wait, it was all her fault. If _she_ wouldn't have come over here and decided to sits against _this_ tree none of this would have happened. …………Well that was a stupid thought…'_ He shook himself out of it visibly and stared back at her. "You know what wench…fine."

She sat back down again as she was and he glanced down at her then sat indian-style in front of her, trying to look bored. He noticed that she would glance at him occasionally like if she was trying to say something to him. After she did this a few times he became irritated. "Say it if your going to say it!" He yelled abruptly, breaking the silence.

When he said this she looked up at him a bit startled and he smirked. "Well..?"

She stared at him for a few moments before actually saying something, "Well…I was just wondering. I haven't really seen you around here much before and Miroku said that you haven't been here for about 2 years. Why exactly did you come back?"

He turned his head to look at something else; he hadn't been expecting that question. He looked back at her face and realized that she wasn't asking to be nosy, but expected an answer. He sighed, "Look wench…" he started.

"My name's Kagome…"

"Well then look Kagome, this isn't easy to say. I don't exactly want to talk to anyone about this…"

As he continued to look at her he noticed a shadow quickly pass across her vision. He thought that she was angry that he hadn't answered her, "Kagome I…"

She cut him off getting up again and dusting herself off, "It's okay, I understand…you don't have to tell me." He looked up and expected to see a cold face but instead saw her smiling warmly and holding out a hand so he could stand up also. With a bewildered look on his face Inuyasha took her hand and stood up. He couldn't help noticing that her hand was very soft and almost frowned when she let go but stopped himself. Half-smiling back at her they began to walk back to the "front" of the park.

* * *

I am soooo sry guys…Too many things happening. Also since all my teachers are freaking about it being close to finals they are being merciless with the amount of HW and being extra strict so I can't slack off.

If this chappy sucked sorry, I guess I get a lil rusty after just a little while. sheepish smile

Hope you guys could at least tolerate reading till the end I tried to make it a bit longer.

Please Review and thanx fro reading!


	8. LNFG7

LNFG Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** this is for the rest of the chappies I STILL don't own Inu damn it! . ;

**Sexy-Kagome-Loveyah:** Of COURSE I think he's hott! You would have to be a loser or a guy not to! (Of course guys can think he's Sessy too . XD)

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller:** I'm going I'm going… :Sweats:

**kikyou's Killer:** Thanx Otays I'll read them when I get the tiempo (time . )

**InuyashaMaster: **Me sry for not putting the other one sooner…I hope I didn't annoy you with my note . ;;

**Bishojo:** I hope they fall in love too… . Lol just kidding…of course they are! XP

Thanx for all the reviews guys! I really love to see my Inbox full of them XD

To the story!

* * *

Miroku and Sango at work…:

"What are you doing?" Sango yelled as Miroku snatched his hand back.

"N-nothing S-sango…hehe…" He stuttered back, starting to get a little scared at the angry faces she was giving him.

"You slapped my ass! And you waited until I was turned around and everything!" Looking around quickly Sango grabbed a large cardboard box and hit him across the face with it. While Miroku fell over Sango made her hands into fists and stalked off with a "+" sign on the side of her head.

'_Why the hell does he always have to mess everything up, like my day, by grabbing at me every chance he gets! Pssh…I wish I was ugly so he would leave me alone.'_ But the more she thought of it she was kind of flattered that he spent so much time with trying to flatter her and everything else. '_But then his hand has to start wandering around…'_ As she walked out of the back of the store she stared at a clock on the wall and saw that it was only 12 o'clock and she still needed to work about 2 more hours.

Sango reached her aisle and turned on a little light; immediately attracting at least 3 people. As she scanned items across the scanning thingy **(a/n: once again…wat the hell's the name for that:scratches head:) **she glanced around noticing that they had more customers than usual and only about 4 or 5 aisles open. It seemed that the manager had not only fired Kagome but a couple other people too. '_What the fuck is she thinking firing all those people? I'm probably gonna end up having to work overtime…'_ With this last thought she sighed deeply. The person in front of her raised an eyebrow and took her sigh to be pointed at her because she had bought a lot of things and Sango had been scanning them for a while now. Noticing this, Sango immediately apologized and began idle talk about the weather and what-not until the customer seemed a bit more satisfied and paid.

About ten minutes later Sango looked up and saw Miroku coming over to the aisles and groaned. He was rubbing his head and looked like he was in a bit of a daze. True that cardboard boxes don't hurt much, but when their aimed at your head with Sango's strength times her anger it's a whole 'nother story.

"Sango about what happened…" He started as he began bagging things for the people coming into her aisle and the next.

"You know what, this isn't the time or place to talk about it and to tell you the truth, _I_ don't exactly want to speak about it either…" She answered, cutting him off and flashing the costumer a quick smile as she handed him his change.

"Your right…we should talk about this in another place more…appropriate." He said, also smiling at the departing person.

"Are you asking me to a date?" Sango rolled her eyes making the old lady in front of her chuckle.

"Well…if you want it to be…"

"No thanks, I'll just call it a…talk."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Whatever…just do your job."

"But Sango, I already am." He said sticking a plastic bag in front of her face to make his point.

Sango rolled her eyes yet again wondering why she ever wanted this job in the first place. '_Oh yeah, I was young…stupid…naive.'_

"So then around what time do you want to be picked up? Or do you prefer to come in your own car?" She snapped back to reality when she heard Miroku's voice again.

"Umm…how about I just bring my own car…" She answered noticing that Miroku's face dropped a little. '_:sigh: I don't want to hurt his feelings but I think it'll be a little safer this way…'_

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome:

They walked on in total silence. But it wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence. It was more of a friendly silence; comforting the two new friends. **(a/n: yes, friends. They're not exactly bf gf yet teehee)**

Once they were near the street in front of the park Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and asked if he would like to go to the Supermarket and say hi to Miroku and Sango.

"Who's Sango?" he asked.

"Well, she's my best friend. It also seems that she has a crush on Miroku but she won't admit it. Miroku is always chasing after her, but she tries to ignore him most of the time." Kagome answered.

'_Oh…that's who's house Miroku must have went to yesterday.'_ "But," he started out loud, "If she ignores Miroku then why was he at her house yesterday?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an upraised eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know her."

"I followed Miroku's scent to a woman's house yesterday. I'm guessing that was her."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear about something like that. Sango is always too shy about being around Miroku…Of course she's also scared about his lecherous ways…" She put on a thoughtful face and continued to walk down the sidewalk with Inuyasha a little behind her.

'_Figures,' _thought Inu, '_Leave it up to Miroku to grope a woman until she hates his guts.'_ He slowly shook his head and jogged a little to catch up with Kagome whom, lost in her thoughts, had started to quicken her pace and leave him behind.

They reached the grocery store and Kagome went directly to the aisle that Sango was working on. Seeing that Sango was busy with someone she hung back and just watched the people passing by while she waited for the person to finish and pay.

From the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha glance around then spot Miroku and she also saw him start to slowly advance towards him. Before he could advance far though he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to yell at the person that had interrupted him. "Hey…"

He saw Kagome with her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Was the time you spent with me so bad that you _have_ to beat him up for leaving you?"

He scratched his head and stared at her because he hadn't been expecting this. "Umm…well…no…?"

She hmphed and stalked off back to where she was.

'_Man, what's up with women these days?'_ Shrugging mentally he started to walk normally up to Miroku but when he was behind him he put his arm around his neck in a headlock. "Hey Miroku."

Miroku helplessly tried to make Inuyasha loosen his grip but then stopped struggling and sighed, "Yes Inuyasha, I _did_ leave you alone with Kagome on purpose. But I wasn't planning on being able to go to dear Sango's house as a way to leave." After saying this he put his hands to his heart to make his point on his feelings for her then smirked his lecherous smirk.

Disgusted, Inuyasha let him go and asked him why exactly he was working at a supermarket.

"Well, I didn't want a job like this I wanted to work at a video store or something else but…you gotta do what you gotta do to get your dough."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said turning his attention over to Kagome and Sango. He saw that Kagome had already said hi to Sango and was helping her bag and scan groceries while having a serious conversation.

"I'm really sorry that I kicked you out Sango, I've been so stressed lately I hardly could see what I was doing." Kagome told Sango while bagging some cereal.

"It's okay Kagome I understand. That'll be 12.36, thank you." Sango handed the lady her change then started to close up her aisle. She still had another hour of work but it was time to go back to the back of the store and finish up inventory. "Hey Kagome, I have to go to the back and boss comes to check on me every once in a while and I don't know what she'll do is she sees you back here."

Kagome giggled a bit, "Don't worry, I'll just tell her I was buying something and got lost. :sticks tongue out anime style:

Sango also giggled along with her friend, "You know she would never go along with that." She glanced at the clock again. "Hey, how about I meet you at the café down the street from here in about an hour?"

Kagome nodded, also glancing at the clock, knowing that Sango had to hurry now. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have distracted you from your work."

Sango laughed at this, "I don't really mind. This job sucks without you here anyways."

Kagome nods again smiling and gives her friend a quick hug before turning back to Inuyasha and noticing him staring at her. "What…?"

"Nothing." he answered.

Kagome ran up to him and suddenly grabs his hand to start leading him out. "C'mon I have an hour and a half to kill and nothing to do so you're coming with me to the mall."

"What?" Kagome ignored his sudden outburst and cheerfully waved goodbye to Miroku as she walked out.

* * *

At the mall:

Kagome walked quickly through the mall, glancing at random windows trying to figure out what store to go to while Inuyasha dragged his feet behind her wondering why the hell he was listening to her.

"Oh! Here we go." Inuyasha was brought back away from his thoughts when he was randomly pushed into a store. '_What the hell?'_

"Why do I have to come in here with you?" He whined as she sat him down in a random chair in front of the dressing rooms.

"Because…I need someone to help me pick out some good outfits. And since you're a guy you'll be the perfect person to help me do that." She smiled and began to walk towards the skirts. After a bit she came back with her arms full of clothes and stumbled into a fitting room. '_Damn me and not being able to pick "just one thing."'_

'_Damn it, why do girls have to like have to like everything in the fucking store?'_ Inuyasha sighed and propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair.

After a little while Kagome came out wearing dark jean Capri's that hugged her hips nicely and a red tube top that showed her belly button and had sparkling black dragons on it. Inuyasha gawked at her while she was looking down at the outfit to see if it looked okay before looking up again. Inuyasha noticed that she was staring at him waiting for his answer.

"U-umm…it looks good on you." He said quickly turning his attention elsewhere. He heard her sigh and she looked down at her outfit again.

"It looks bad doesn't it?" she said, a little disappointed.

"No it looks good…really." Inuyasha said quickly yet again trying not to make her sad but not wanting to tell her that he thought she looked _good_ in it **(a/n: If ya know wat I mean :giggles: . )**. Kagome nodded and went back in then came out in the clothes she had been wearing before.

Inuyasha sat up straight and glanced over at the pile of clothes still in the fitting room. "Aren't you gonna try the rest on?"

"Nah, it would probably take forever and I can tell that you don't exactly want to stay here." She replied casually.

"Oh…"

"Let's go somewhere else real quick and then we can go to the café Sango told us to meet her at."

"Whoa, you never told me I was going to have to go somewhere with you two. I don't even know Sango."

"Well too bad." said Kagome as she paid for her outfit and walked out. "I never told you I was going to come here either."

Inuyasha groaned and started to follow her once again.

* * *

Hey guys! I tried to update a lil quicker this time. (I WAS gonna update yesterday but I went to go see the Ring 2 and wasn't able to. I think that the movie was a _bit_ better then the first one too. lol.)

Anywho, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.

If it wasn't for you guys reminding me to update all the time I prolly would forget :teehee: ;;

Thankies for reading: )


	9. LNFG8

LNFG Chapter 8

Yay! Thanx people for all the reviews! I have 40 and when I saw that I got really happy, Thank you for all your support!

**Redroses:** Thankies!

**lyn:** Can you PLEASE stop telling me that? I'm trying…

**InuyashaMaster:** Weeeell…even if you don't care as long as the chappy is put up I'm still sry I took long again… . ;.;

**Bishojo: **giggles Those seemed like fun feelings :D I'm glad that you like the story and sry that I took long.

**Hentai no Ai** Thank you very much for your review : )

_Note: Okay! As some of you can see I was going to update right after the people named answered me. But I swear that sicknesses, my family, and teachers are out to get me. I was stopped from finishing my chapter and then Break came…then my teachers with their HW…I kept being restricted from the comp… and I got really sick twice. Blame life for my late updates:grumbles: _

Now to chappy 8!

* * *

Still in the mall…:

Kagome had made Inuyasha go with her to another store and sat down Inuyasha once again.

"Hey I thought you said you weren't going to do this again!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shush, we're in a store you know." Kagome ignored him and went off to the clothes racks. "I'll let you go to a store that you want later."

Inuyasha sighed and sat there in the small metal chair that she had practically forced him to sit on while holding her couple of bags. '_At this rate I'm never going to be able to leave…'_ He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a woman clearing her throat. He looked up and saw Kagome holding a couple small bags. "Okay we can go now."

"You're not going to try anything on?" Inuyasha yelled once again, not believing that girls could be so weird.

Kagome just casually took her bags from Inuyasha and added them to the small bags in her hands and started to walk out, "Nope."

"Then why the hell did you make me sit in front of the fitting rooms like a dumbass?" He had his arms thrown up in the air; making it look like he wanted to choke her, which wasn't that far from true.

"Calm down and stop being such a big baby." She reached a short bench in the middle of the mall and sat down, setting the bags next to her. Inuyasha sat down next to her, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "You're such a brat." Kagome stated.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, yes you are." Kagome answered back, and before he could say anything else she added, "Anyways, I did tell you that you could pick the next/last store that we go to…"

"Fine. I want to go to…" Inuyasha looked around and then thought a bit. He then remembered that he had wanted to buy a new video game that had just come out and grinned, '_Maybe by taking her to the Gaming store I'll get some payback. She's too girly for that.'_ "I want to go to the Gaming store down at the other end of the mall." Surprisingly, Kagome just nodded.

"But if we're gonna go over there than you need to carry my bags." She looked over at him then picked up her bags, handing them over to him and getting up.

Inuyasha began to mutter and picked up the shopping bags, wondering why he couldn't just have let her stay at the tree…

* * *

At the gaming store:

When they got to store Inuyasha practically threw the bags a Kagome and half-jogged, half-walked in. Kagome shook her head and thought of how much he acted like a small child. As he looked around (**a/n: Okay guys, this part is just to add a little more drama to my story but I really don't know much about video games, so if this part seems lame to you...sorry!)** she went up to the PS2 games and ran her fingers lightly over the titles. Inuyasha saw this and walked over to her holding a game in his hand. "What are you doing wench?"

Kagome "snapped back" and looked at him, a sad look in her eyes, "Um…nothing…I was just remembering…" She stepped back and then went off to another section of the store. Inuyasha shrugged, '_That girl has some issues…but there was something in her blue eyes that was different.'_ He shook his head and went off to the line to pay for his game.

As Kagome walked around the store she passed by the set up televisions where people could play game, well, free; or until they got kicked out.

"You cheated!" yelled a little boy, at what seemed his big sister.

"No I didn't! How can I?" his sister answered.

The little boy didn't believe this and…began to cry.

"Oh…I didn't cheat Ricky. I'm sorry." Ricky's older sister hugged the small boy and then walked him over to an easier game that everyone else had abandoned because it was more for little kids. "Here, we'll play this game better!" The little boy nodded in agreement with his big sister as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. His sister smiled and kept her arms around him.

Kagome watched all this. Watched as the little boy's eyes lit up as the game started up. "Look sis! I hit the target!"

His sister laughed, "Yeah you did!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. That little boy, Ricky, he sounded just like Souta. And the way that his big sis looked over him and played with him and could hug him was too much for her. Large tears formed up in her eyes and she couldn't hold them back, '_Souta…'_

Inuyasha was getting his change back when he turned around; just in time to see Kagome let her bags fall to the ground and run out. '_Shit, what happened now?' _

"Um sir?" The video guy was holding out his receipt and was looking at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Oh, Sorry about that. Thanks." Inuyasha grabbed the receipt and ran out after Kagome, stuffing the game and money into his large pant pockets. He ran a couple of feet then noticed that he couldn't see her. He sniffed the air and started to run again, noticing her scent.

He found her right outside an entrance off to the side, her cheeks wet with tears. '_Oh man she's crying, I hope it wasn't my fault.'_ He walked slowly up to her and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. Her eyes were open but she seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. "Kagome…" He shook her lightly but she didn't even blink. "Look, I didn't meant to drag you to that store, I'm sorry."

Still no response.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and picked her up bridal style and ran quickly to her house.

* * *

Kagome's house:

Inuyasha twisted the doorknob and was surprised to see that it was unlocked. He opened the door and took Kagome over to her couch and laid her down slowly. '_Aw fuck, she left her bags in the store.'_ Glancing quickly at Kagome he figured that she would be okay for a little while and sped off once again to the mall to grab her things.

* * *

Kagome's POV:

She could feel him and the way he rushed to get her to her house. Of course he was going to take her to her house where else would he go? Even though he didn't think she was looking she could the concern in his eyes. She smiled inwardly, '_I'm glad that he cares…'_ All of a sudden she received an unwanted flashaback

_:Flashback:_

"_Kagome! Come help!" an eight-year-old Souta yelled out. _

"_I'm coming! Hold on!" Kagome laughed as she gave her hair one last brush. She had started high school that year but she never let her schoolwork or friends discourage/stop her from being with her little brother. Ever since he had gotten a PlayStation he'd been extremely happy…but he always seemed to need "help" in passing hard levels or abnormally large bosses. _

_When she walked into the living room, sure enough, Souta was seated in front of their TV. His small hands were clutching the control hard and he was staring at the screen with great concentration. He saw Kagome walk in smiling and sighed, pausing the game. "It won't die Kagome!"_

'Hmm…so it's a boss then.'_ She thought to herself as she reached over her little brother for the control. "All you have to do is…" _

_In a few minutes Kagome had beaten the "terrible" and "evil" boss and as little Souta had put it. "Yay!" Souta's screech of joy almost deafened Kagome as he pounced on her and hugged her. _

_Giggling, Kagome returned his hug, "Souta…:giggle:…it was that hard :giggle:…"_

_Kagome's mother came in just then and smiled at her children. "Kagome! Souta! Dinnertime!" _

_This brought another screech of joy from Souta and Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes at her mother as they got up and walked to the kitchen._

_:End:_

She couldn't hold in the pain anymore. '_They didn't deserve it…'_ Her tears wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes and she didn't try to stop them. Instead, she curled up and let her body shudder as she squeezed her eyes tight.

* * *

Inuyasha:

'_I don't understand it. What could have happened to her?'_ He had already gotten Kagome's bags. The man that had sold him the video game was nice enough to grab the bags and put them in the back so no one would steal them. Inuyasha scoffed when he remembered what the man had said, "_It's okay man, I saw that you needed to go get your girlfriend back so…"_ '_People and their assumptions.'_ He thought as he reached the house. He opened the door for the second time that day and threw the bags to the side.

When he walked into the living room he saw that Kagome had her back to him and heard her crying loudly. '_I don't know what's better, her staring off into space with silent tears; or her actually moving with loud ones.'_ He knelt down beside her and gently turned around. She surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest, still crying but a bit quieter.

"Hey Kagome…"

No answer.

"Um…I got your bags…" He looked down at her and aw her pain so he hugged her tighter.

Abruptly, she sat up and began to breathe slowly, trying to calm herself down. She then wiped her tears away (much as the little boy had done) and swallowed. "Inuyasha…I'm…I'm sorry. This is probably very confusing for you. I didn't mean to drag you into doing all this." She looked to the side, "You should've just left me where I was."

'_So she knew where she what was happening?' "_Look, Kagome." He turned her face back to him.

'_His hands are warm…wait…what?'_ Kagome snapped herself out of that thought and forced herself to look him directly in the eyes. She gasped quietly when she saw, not only confusion, but also concern and softness.

He continued to talk, "If I wanted to leave you there and be cold-hearted I would've but I didn't just want to leave you there. I knew you needed someone…so I'm here for you." '_I'm not going to leave her here, even if I don't exactly know everything about her.'_

Kagome hugged him again for some reason she couldn't explain to herself and sighed as she felt his warmth against her. Inuyasha awkwardly patted her back then pulled away from her a bit to look at her again. "Kagome…what…happened in there…?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly for a few moments. "If you don't want to it's oka-…"

"No, I'll tell you…It happened a while ago…"

* * *

Muahaah! I hope I can get the next chappy up soon:glares at all the things that stopped her from doing it sooner:

For all of you guys that reviewed after I replied to the people at the top thanks so much! And I'm sorry I couldn't get ya up there. Please review! thankies thankies thankies (for reading too o'course):D


	10. LNFG9

LNFG Chapter 9

**Review Responses:**

InuyashaMaster: I know, It had taken me a while to update and now…it took MORE time tear

Miasma Firestrife: Thankies! That made me feel special :P

kikyou's Killer: I hope you don't hate me for making you wait long .

RikaHanyou44: :Gets kinda freaked out when she sees your red eyes but then relaxes when you say it was a joke: I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself lol

CrimsonDragoness: Hmm…should I tell you…or should I not? xP

lilkags: Sry that I didn't…

kagomeof: LoL I woulda felt bad if you meant bad in a mean way -

_Note:_ **Oh MY GOSH you guys! I am sooo friggen sry for not updating! ESPECIALLY since I had left it at a sort of major cliffy! Soon after I finished the last chapter though, finals started, and then summer began and I'm _hardly_ even home during the summer. And then on top of that I went to FL to visit my Cuban family and my grandparents aren't very "up to date" with technology and no one else I knew had a working computer because they had just moved or had stopped paying for internet. rolls eyes Then I STARTED school all over again and A LOT of bad things have been occurring in my life (more sicknesses, mother is preggy, things like that) so I apologize, I hope I can make this chappy long! Thank you so much (the peoples the reviewed) I really appreciate your guyseses support!**

On to the story:

* * *

**Recap:**

He continued to talk, "If I wanted to leave you there and be cold-hearted I would've but I didn't just want to leave you there. I knew you needed someone…so I'm here for you." '_I'm not going to leave her here, even if I don't exactly know everything about her.'_

Kagome hugged him again for some reason she couldn't explain to herself and sighed as she felt his warmth against her. Inuyasha awkwardly patted her back then pulled away from her a bit to look at her again. "Kagome…what…happened in there…?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly for a few moments. "If you don't want to it's oka-…"

"No, I'll tell you…It happened a while ago…"

**End Recap.**

* * *

_**Flash-back**:_

_The day had started like a normal day. It was the middle of the week and she was going to go out with Sango somewhere as soon as she had finished her shift at work. _**(a/n: Sango's not Kagome's)**_. It was around ten o'clock and she still had a lot of time to kill before she would have to actually start getting ready. She could hear her mother in the kitchen making some breakfast and deeply inhaled the wonderful smells seeping under the door of her room. She put her hair in a loose bun to get it out of her face and, smiling, rushed downstairs to see what was cooking._

"_Hey mom." She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek then peered over at the stove and asked, "Watcha makin'?" _

_Her mom was in good spirits that morning and smiled warmly at her daughter before telling her, "Oh, just some eggs and bacon with pancakes and toast."_

"_Wow mom you went all out today." She looked over at the stove again, her mouth watering slightly._

"_I know but I was in _that_ kinda mood." Her mother chuckled a bit and then looked up when she heard smaller footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey sweetie."_

_Souta came in rubbing his eyes and yawned. "Hey sleepyhead." said Kagome with a slight giggle in her voice._

"_Hi, hi." He sat down across from Kagome and then looked over at the stove similar to how Kagome had done, "YAY! Pancakes!" His sleepy-ness soon left him and he brightened up. Kagome laughed at the child's easy delightment and got up to serve everyone orange juice while her mom served food. Souta waited eagerly for his food and when everyone was served and ready they began to eat. There was silence as they ate except for the occasional clang of spoon/fork against plate or "Pass the butter" comment. _

_Kagome helped her mom wash and put away the plates then went up to her room. Souta went to the living room to watch TV and was later on joined by his mother. Kagome just relaxed in her room after cleaning it up a bit and then relaxed to read a couple of books. 1 o' clock came around and she got a phone call from Sango telling her that she was going to have to work overtime that day, Kagome was a little sad because she hadn't spent much time with her lately but she agreed to meet her later on near evening. During her reading time she hadn't noticed that the sky outside had darkened abnormally for the time that it was. She shrugged to herself and closed the window as a chilly breeze came in. She took out yet another novel and began reading until she heard a familiar ding noise coming from her computer. '_Oh hey an IM.'_ she thought and began to IM some friends online to pass the time to 6. _

_Around 3 the sky outside was a purplish black and the "breezes" her racking the window. It began to rain and Kagome was so busy laughing at things on the computer and eating some snacks that she didn't notice until the panels of her room shook and the power went out. She gasped and immediately started opening drawers to find a flashlight. She could hear Souta's high pitched, little boy screams and then her mother's reassuring voice. Finding the flashlight, she hurried out and stumbled down the stairs until she found the rest of her family. "Mom! What's going on?" _

"_I don't know, the power just went out. Honey, can you stop shining that thing in my face?" Her mother put her hand up to cover her eyes and then Kagome nodded then went to hug Souta who seemed to be shaking too much. "Hey, are you okay?" she said as softly as she could. _

_Souta just nodded but kept looking around like if he was expecting someone to jump out at him any minute. Kagome decided that she was going to go check if she could go turn the lights back on and gave the flashlight to her mother, "I'm gonna go check the power box."  
_

"_Are you sure Kagome? It's so dark outside…" Her mother looked out worriedly but Kagome wouldn't hear it. _

"_Souta is scared and besides, no power means so cooked meals tonight. And I sure don't want to be doing things by candle for 3 more hours." Her decision made she groped for the door and went out to the rain and wind after grabbing a jacket. _**a/n: If your wondering why it's so dark it's becuz they didn't have their blinds open okay? Also, it's very, very dark outside, although they don't know that they are the only few that can see the darkness…only the rain is visible to everyone.). **

_She walked out the door and to the back of the house. Some loose strands of her hair were hitting her face like whips and it was causing her to squint more than she would normally have to in rain because she didn't want to get smacked in the eye. She was muttering things and having a hard time finding the box outside so she didn't notice the black shadow that had gone into her house before she closed the door. _

_When she finally got to the box she sighed in relief but noticed that the cables were all messed up and then she didn't know which switch to pull. She muttered evil things and started walking back when she heard screams. Not scared sounding screams…death screams._

_Kagome panicked and began running to her house and almost tripped over some rocks. She had tears running down her face already; images were going through her mind like lighting flashes and when she opened the door…it was _her_ turn to scream. The shadow had 5 thick, shiny claws pierced through her mother. Her mother's face was twisted in agony and blood was splattered everywhere. The blinds had been opened by her mother and Souta while she was leaving to have at least a little more light and the light of the flashlight was shining on them also. The creature had a hideous grin on it's face and Souta had passed out on the floor. Upon her entering her mother's face had turned towards her, "Kagome!" she croaked out._

"_Mom!" Kagome rushed at the shadow thing and cried out when she just went through him. It seemed that only his deadly claws were solid and she didn't know how she would cut them off of him. Her mind went blank; rushed into despair. Despair she had never known to be possible. Then a, revolting laughter echoed out through the house. It made her cringe._

"_You really thought you could cause me damage by just throwing yourself on me? You are but a weak human female…" His voice crackled and hissed at her ears, like acid. _

"_Leave her alone!" she cried; she needed all her strength to do just that and he noticed. He took out the claws from the now ripped and shredded flesh and then "looked" at Souta. Kagome saw this and her eyes grew even wider with fear. Her mom was dead, her eyes just staring straight ahead…her last tears frozen on her cheeks. Her brother was pale and hardly breathing for he was still fainted on the ground and Kagome whimpered. She moved her mouth but no sound would come forth and she started crawling over to her brother. She was making slow progress and the creature just ignored her extended its claws once more. Kagome realized with sheer horror that he wasn't gonna hold back because her brother was young and she was filled with rage. '_I have to wake him up…'_ she thought and screamed once more, "SOUTA!" Her brother shook violently as if in a bad dream but still wouldn't wake up. "SOUTA, PLEASE!" Her brother stirred once more and was opening his eyes, "Sis…?" he said weakly. "Souta I'm right here!" _

"_Sis!" He finally realized what was happening and looked up just in time to see a claw come down…and go right through his throat. "Nooooo!" Kagome screeched and a power overcame her, using her sadness, rage and despair as a fuel and blue light escaped through her arms and hand and shot straight at the creature. There was an immortal scream and a crackling voice saying, "You Bitch!" _

_Frightened at what she had done she trembled and looked at her hands for only a few seconds before realizing that even though she had heavily wounded the creature he was still alive. She got up and saw the open door then began to run. She could feel the thing notice her lost presence and begin to follow her; it was like they were suddenly connected. Could feel the thirst for her blood and this only made her run faster. She hadn't meant to run to Sango's house but somehow she made the 10-minute walk in about 5 and as she frantically knocked on her door she prayed that she would hurry. When she was inside and the creature banged at the door and left she figured it was too wounded to keep trying. After that, she broke down and couldn't stop crying…feeling a gaping hole in her soul. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was a half-demon he knew but he had never heard of anything like that happening. Kagome had finished and was crying uncontrollably. Between sobs and tears she said, "I thought that I would get over it, but I'm starting to realize that you can't get over something over that…" Then more quietly, "Ever…"

Inuyasha still couldn't understand. He had heard of demons attacking random people but this had sounded planned. "Kagome, was there anything that your family had done? Any pacts with any demons?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not that I know of. My father died a long time ago and my mom never got involved with anyone else or anything. We hardly knew any demons. Why?"

"I don't know, something about this sounds complicated. No demons would just kill for fun…not like that. There had to be _some_ reason…" He looked at her and saw that tons of tears were now running freely down her face and her eyes were red and puffy, her hands shaking.

She suddenly clenched her fists, which made them shake even more. "I couldn't do anything…I was right there but I was too scared…I was looking at the fucking box…" Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes. Saw her grinding her teeth and didn't know what to do.

Kagome was silent for a few moments then suddenly she started sobbing loudly again and flung herself at Inuyasha and hugged him tight as she cried, "Inuyasha…please…just hold me…" Inuyasha was surprised but nodded, understanding, and held her tightly as she was him while lightly stroking her hair. He didn't know why, but something inside of him told him that this was the right thing to do. That was the thing he was destined to do for the rest of his life. Hold this girl in his arms and never let her go…but he didn't know it yet.

* * *

Sango and Miroku:

Sango sat there at the café finishing her cappuccino as she glared at Miroku. He had been trying to scoot his chair closer and closer to her without letting her notice but he didn't know that she had seen every little move. As he scooted over once more she mentally rolled her eyes. "You know Miroku, the last time I looked up you were right in front of me. Now your more to the right of my vision, I wonder how that happened…" Miroku gulped a bit then got up and put his hands up.

"Alright, alright you caught me." Sango shook her head and was waiting for him to sit down when she felt something caressing her buttocks. "MIROKU!" A large smack was heard and as he fell to the floor everyone turned to look. After a couple seconds they all turned and kept conversing quietly. Sango was surprised they weren't kicked out and then glanced at the clock in the café. Kagome is more than half an hour late…something must have happened.

She took out her cell and dialed Kagome's house number.

* * *

Kags and Inu:

When Kagome had "flung" herself at him he had fallen back a bit but as she cried he had turned so that he was leaning against the couch and had continued to stroke her hair until she grew calm and had fallen into a deep tired sleep. He had his eyes closed but wasn't asleep. He was filled with all the questions that Kagome's story had put in his mind. As he was thinking about these things he heard Kagome's house phone ring. '_Aw damn I can't get up.'_ He figured just to let it wring but then when it finished ringing he heard a familiar voice on the answering machine.

"Kagome, it's me Sango. You never came to the café and I was wondering if you were okay. That jerk Inuyasha didn't do anything to you did he? Cuz if he did…Miroku! I thought you were still on the floor….!" Then all you could hear was static before the line goes dead.

'_Jerk? I'm not a jerk…!"_ Inuyasha knew that he should call Sango back so that she wouldn't worry but he was offended and then on top of that he didn't want to accidentally wake up Kagome by moving because after all her crying she finally looked peaceful as she slept. He held her closer and made sure she was comfortable before going off into a light sleep with her warm scent all around him.

* * *

Okay, okay, so it wasn't THAT long but at least it's better than nothing. I didn't want to add more because I have writer's block at this point and I gave you the whole story so yeah. I'm sorry I had to make it so weird and kinda gory and mean but I'm feeling like crap today and it kinda reflected on it heehee But yah, so tell me what you think!

MUCHO luv/ Me


	11. LNFG 10

LNFG 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...only the dreadful and hated demon...sadly...**

**Review Responses:**

Raining Midnight: Thank you for the great props! I got some new ideas so maybe it can

keep being an original!

inuandkaglover23: Thanks!

Alexa: Yes, I know I haven't and I feel really bad about it but one my little brother was born my life has been turned upside down with all this stuff I have to do… .

moongoddess07: Its not the next century yet!!

Michi4: Thank you so much for understanding!

kikyou's Killer: I'm so sorry that I never updated and you were so loyal to me and I to you and everything just died –tear-

Brandtishot: Whoa Whoa! Hahaha

Violet Poter: I know what you mean! I almost couldn't believe what I was writing…

**NOTE:** I would like to thank all the people that reviewed not too too long ago and all who did before that too…actually just to anyone who has ever reviewed! My life has been turned topsy-turvy with babies, and college options, tests, cooking, cleaning, etc. and then my computer got really messed up and no one bothered to fix it for me (its still isn't) so I have been having to use the school comp. for things… -sighs- I hope you enjoy this one I'll try to make it good. For all those who gave up on me…it is totally understandable and I hope you found others that satisfied you…sincerely.

Story Time!

* * *

**Recap:**

Kags and Inu:

When Kagome had "flung" herself at him he had fallen back a bit but as she cried he had turned so that he was leaning against the couch and had continued to stroke her hair until she grew calm and had fallen into a deep tired sleep. He had his eyes closed but wasn't asleep. He was filled with all the questions that Kagome's story had put in his mind. As he was thinking about these things he heard Kagome's house phone ring. '_Aw damn I can't get up.'_ He figured just to let it wring but then when it finished ringing he heard a familiar voice on the answering machine.

"Kagome, it's me Sango. You never came to the café and I was wondering if you were okay. That jerk Inuyasha didn't do anything to you did he? Cuz if he did…Miroku! I thought you were still on the floor….!" Then all you could hear was static before the line goes dead.

'_Jerk? I'm not a jerk…!"_ Inuyasha knew that he should call Sango back so that she wouldn't worry but he was offended and then on top of that he didn't want to accidentally wake up Kagome by moving because after all her crying she finally looked peaceful as she slept. He held her closer and made sure she was comfortable before going off into a light sleep with her warm scent all around him.

**End Recap.**

* * *

It was hours later when Kagome finally awoke. All she could remember at first were the horrible images of her memories and, without her eyes fully open, she started kicking and screaming with fury. When she felt something soft tighten around her she panicked and started clawing at it. 

"Ow, ow, ow!! What the hell are you doing woman!?" Inuyasha yelled, wondering what he had done to deserve the scratches currently being received on his arms. He let go of her and she ripped away from him breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry….Inuyasha….I thought…you were….the demon…" She sat on the floor resigned and suddenly blushed realizing finally that she had gone all crazy on the very man that was trying to help her out.

Inuyasha's face softened when he understood why she got like that and held out his arms to her. "Come here." This surprised him almost as much as he surprised her. She knew that he had held her last night but she _had_ been a wreck. There was nothing really wrong with her now…considering she was over her little episode. After a couple of seconds when she didn't come he sighed, went over and picked her up, then took her to her room while she punched his back telling him to let her go. "Nope, sorry; You have to get ready to go to Sango's house."

"Oh really…? And who are you to tell me what _I'm_ going to do?" Kagome huffed.

"Heh, it's not that I want you to go. Its just that by the sound of her voice message she was worried and will probably be really upset unless you go see her." He set her down in her room and turned around to close the door.

Kagome just stood there speechless. A couple of hours ago she was pouring her heart out and he was as comforting as a big brother and when she wakes up he's back to the rude way he was. '_Well, people don't really change that easily…_´She sighed and began to change her clothes with was full of tearstains and wrinkled.

After about 15 minutes she emerged feeling refreshed and ready to go. Somehow a small weight had been lifted off of her and she was feeling better than she had for a long time. '_Maybe Inuyasha is a weird kind of Prozac.'_ She giggled to herself and saw Inuyasha in the living room watching TV. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She grabbed a purse that had been left on a chair a couple days ago and grabbed Inuyasha's hand to drag him outside. "What do you think your doing!?"

"You're coming with me. You were all serious about me going so we're leaving."

"But I'm watching something…!"

"Oh well."

'_This woman is crazy. Who the hell leaves their TV on before they leave?'_ No one noticed the dark shadow looking out of her bedroom window as they walked away…

* * *

**Sango's House:**

She didn't know what to do. Did she wait for Kagome to call? Did she look for her in the few places she went to? She had this dark and foreboding feeling and she wasn't sure if it had to do with Kagome or not. She hated when she got like this; worried about her. She knew Kagome was old enough to hold her own but she doubted that she would stay sane if another thing like that would happen to her.

All of a sudden she heard a soft knock on her door. As she wondered who it was and made her way towards the door she heard two voices yelling. "She's probably still with Miroku."

"No she isn't! She wouldn't stay with that pervert longer than she had to!"

"How do you know?"

"Because!"

Sango opened the door to see the two voices were Kagome and Inuyasha arguing as always. "Hello guys…guys…?"

"She would stay with him!"

"No she wouldn't!"

Sango coughed loudly and when that still didn't work she yelled out, "**Guys please!!!** I'm standing right here!" She rubbed her temples at their faces of shock and then she felt someone hug her tightly. "I told him Sango." Kagome whispered. Sango almost didn't hear it, it was said so soft. She pulled back and stared at her wide-eyed then nodded slowly and led them inside. She was kind of disappointed that she wasn't the only one that knew now but at the same time she understood that you can't keep something like that inside. That you have to figure out what happened…even if you don't _really_ want to know.

They sat around in her living room as Sango explained why she had _left_ Miroku at the café and come to the house. "He was being perverted." She then shot a glare at Inuyasha and stated, "Unlike some people may believe," she looked back at Kagome, "Some people don't like their bottoms being rubbed upon repeatedly by a lecherous oh-so-cursed hand."

Inuyasha blushed a bit when he realized that he had been heard talking about her and slumped back in the sofa. He didn't really even know why he was here in the first place. He had to be dragged here and then glared at. What a waste. He looked around the room really taking in the furniture and details of the room. He noticed she had a large wardrobe-looking thing and thought immediately '_TV'_. "Hey Sango…" She didn't even flicker her eyes over at him. "Saaannngooo…Helloooo…earth to…your brain I guess…" This made her glare as she spoke with Kagome but she kept ignoring him. "I know you hear me!" He yelled, even though he sounded like a big baby doing it. Sango sighed and _very_ slowly turned to look at the annoying dog.

"What…do you…want…? Don't you see we're kind of busy here?" I 'hmphed' and said "Nevermind." This caused S to roll her eyes and continue what she was doing. I was upset at the way that S was treating him but decided to brush it off and go to the kitchen where he set his cup in the sink **(they were drinking tea)** and proceeded to wash it. He normally didn't do these kinds of "kindly guest" things but he didn't want to be on S's bad side anymore. He heard the women giggling in the living room and sighed, wondering what M was doing. '_He's probably off touching a girl's ass somewhere…'_. He dried his hands and was about to walk back to the living room when he saw something like a black shadow flash across the window in the kitchen. '_That's odd…'_ A sudden wind picked up and his ears started twitching all over the place trying to take in sounds. He heard creaks and what he thought was heavy breathing outside the kitchen door.

* * *

"Guys! Come on you have to hide!" He didn't want to sound so paranoid but these things sounded real fishy and he didn't want to have repeats of what had happened to K's family to happen again. '_This time I'm gonna be here to protect her.'_

"I what's wrong?" K and S has been completely oblivious to all that was happening around them as K had taken advantage that I had left to the kitchen to tell S about all the cuddly things that had happened at her house when I was there.

"Nothing, just hurry up will you!?" He felt a strong presence hit him hard in his gut and started to panic, not for him, but for these idiotic girls that were looking at him as if he suddenly sprang out with five more eyes. "Do you guys think I'm joking! Hide in the room, the bathroom…a-anywhere! Just do what I say…**NOW!**"

Then, the panic began…Kagome ran into the bathroom fueled with a sudden and surprising adrenaline rush and grabbed Sango on her way there. Rapidly realizing that that annoying feeling in the back of her mind was really an ominous aura. All her old fears rushed back to her as the door was locked and closed; though it did not seem like much protection. She was not going to make a fool of herself and let the ones she loved die like last time. But Inuyasha was still out there…

She didn't notice that by thinking this she had admitted subconsciously that she loved him because she was too busy filling herself with worried thoughts...

* * *

He could smell the repugnant stench coming from the ebony shadow outside. It was strong, that demon, it attempted to shroud the whole house in its pain and agony. But through all its strength you can tell that this demon was not doing this of its own accord. Something was wrong. He could tell that this demon was not going to leave anytime soon. So he stood there in a tense fighting stance…waiting… 

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. I'm so happy that I'm finally getting back some ideas and can continue this story hopefullly to a good end. I will try to make the next one longer but I just wanted to test the waters with this one and see if I really should continue. Thank you so much I appreciate those who take the time to read this. -Jackie


End file.
